Metroid (series)
The Metroid series is one of Nintendo's more well-known and older franchises, being as old as the famous, The Legend of Zelda series. Although the franchise has not received as much attention as the fantasy, action-adventure, Metroid has captured a certain type of Nintendo Fan who prefers the darker themes of Metroid, although said themes have since expanded into other franchises as well. Metroid was once considered one of the pinnacle franchises of Nintendo during the 1990's and Early-Mid 2000's, although only having a handful of games released. Metroid tells a complex story of the fabled bounty hunter, Samus Aran whom had made it her mission (in association with the Galactic Federation) to eliminate a menace on the galaxy known as the Space Pirates whom were lead by the giant lizard, Kraid, space dragon, Ridley and biomechanical supercomputer, Mother Brain. Samus would later go on to hunt down and destroy the biologically engineered species known as Metroids, having subsequent run-ins with the Space Pirates who were attempting to harness the Metroids for their own desires. Samus would eventually eliminate the Metroids, acquiring the last one, a baby Metroid after defeating the Queen Metroid, this baby Metroid was used by the Galactic Federation and Space Pirates however whom both cloned it in hopes of utilizing it as a secret weapon. Samus would go on to stop the Space Pirates whom had captured the baby Metroid and had let it grow to a massive size due to being on the unnatural planet of Zebes. Defeating a revived Ridley and reborn Kraid and Mother Brain as well as new monsters; Phantoon, Draygon & Crocomire, Samus would see the Baby Metroid who protected Samus in her time of need, fall to Mother Brain's monsterous biomechanical body. Samus would later discover two seperate attempts by the Galactic Federation to utilize Metroid cloning to create new Metroids, able to even make them repeat their Life Cycle up to a Queen Metroid as seen on the Bottle Ship and evidence of the Alpha, Gamma and Zeta Metroids on the BSL Research Station as well as an encounter with an Omega Metroid in the Research Station's Hangar. Samus would also encounter a mysterious AI called Melissa Bergman whom was an artifical recreation of Mother Brain that had gone rogue. Samus would also be forced to face against a cloned Ridley whom had been growing from an unsuspecting bird-like creature on the Bottle Ship. In her last canonical mission, Samus contracted a mysterious parasite known as X which heavily damaged her Power Suit resorting to it being surgically removed and Samus receiving Metroid DNA in the form of a vaccine to stop the X-Parasite from taking over her. Samus would then aid the BSL Research Station which had become infected with the X-Parasite as nearly all living organisms on the station had been taken over by the X. Samus in a last ditch effort cause the Station to crash into the planet, SR-388, the home of the Metroids and X destroying the station and the planet in the process, removing all traces of both weaponized species from the galaxy aside from the ones within her. Games Canonically there have been 13 Metroid Games as well as 2 remakes and 1 collection. The Metroid series is split into two major sections of time: the "main" Metroid timeline and the timeline in which the Metroid Prime titles take place. The Prime Timeline takes place within the Metroid timeline after Metroid/''Metroid: Zero Mission'' and before Metroid II: Return of Samus/''Metroid: Samus Returns'', but the events of that series do not affect other titles outside the series. Out of the 13 games, 11 are recognized as "traditional" Metroid games, with Metroid Prime Pinball and Metroid Prime: Federation Force being classified as spin-Offs. Metroid Prime Hunters can also be argued as a spin-off, although to a lesser extent. * Metroid - Nintendo Entertainment System, 1986 * Metroid II: Return of Samus - Game Boy, 1991 * Super Metroid - Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1994 * Metroid Fusion - Game Boy Advance, 2002 * Metroid Prime - Nintendo GameCube, 2002 (later re-released as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy in 2009) * Metroid: Zero Mission - Game Boy Advance, 2004 (remake of Metroid) * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Nintendo GameCube, 2004 (later re-released as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy in 2009) * Metroid Prime Pinball - Nintendo DS, 2005 * Metroid Prime Hunters - Nintendo DS, 2006 * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Wii, 2007 (later re-released as part of Metroid Prime: Trilogy in 2009) * Metroid: Other M - Wii, 2010 * Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Nintendo 3DS, 2016 * Metroid: Samus Returns - Nintendo 3DS, 2017 (remake of Metroid II) * Metroid Prime 4 - Nintendo Switch, TBA Fan Games :Any page that has Category:Metroid Games on them will be added here automatically. Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:Metroid (series) Category:Franchises